Locura de una noche
by PartnersAlways
Summary: Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel local, ninguno de los dos pudo frenar el deseo que sentian por el otro acabando en una noche desenfrenada. En ese momento, no eran Richard Alexander Rogers, unos de los mejores agentes del FBI y Kate Beckett, Inspectora de la Policía de NY, ni eran los dos compañeros que iban a trabajar juntos para un caso.


**¡hey hey hey! Bueno después de estar mucho tiempo sin escribir, decidí retomar este fic que lo tenía abandonado en un foro (en forocastle*-* ) :P sip era muy vaga y lo deje a medias T-T peeeero lo re-edité y me animé a seguirlo y aquí está jajaja asi que no se sorprendan si ya lo han leido ahi jajajaja**

**Bueno que deciros, el fic es AU más o menos jejeje y espero que os guste y por favor, denle una oportunidad T_T jajaja**

* * *

><p>- chica lo digo en serio, tienes que divertirte – dijo una voz femenina caminando hacia una mesa y dejando unos papeles en ella.<p>

- pero Lanie estoy muy ocupada – contestó otra voz que había a su lado. - no tengo tiempo

- vamos Kate siempre dices lo mismo – dijo Lanie haciendo una mueca de disgusto. - definitivamente hoy es noche de chicas

- no puedo, tengo que acabar de escribir los informes – dijo mirando su móvil. – Gates ha estado muy estresada con el caso de las bandas. Dice que los de arriba la están presionando mucho y que enviarán a un agente para ayudarnos con la investigación, así que tengo que recopilar la información del caso y presentárselo mañana por la mañana, definitivamente no puedo – soltó un suspiro mientras se masajeaba en puente de la nariz.

- aun así, has estado trabajando mucho todos estos días. Necesitas relajarte un poco, te va a acabar saliendo humo de la cabeza

- Lanie no puedo, además todavía tengo que archivar el anterior caso – dijo mirando a su amiga cansada. Realmente no tenía ganas de salir.

- ¡pero si es solo una noche! Además puedes decirles a Ryan y Esposito que lo hagan por ti. Vamos Katie ¿sí? –

Kate miró a su amiga y vio en los ojos de ella que no aceptaba un no por respuesta así que suspiro cansinamente al ver que no podía negarse.

- está bien, déjame acabar con esto y nos vamos

- ¡Sí! – dijo contenta Lanie. – ¡nos vemos en un rato entonces! – dijo sonriendo mientras que cogía unos papeles y se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Entraron en el local Stone Rose. Era un local informal pero elegante. No estaba muy iluminado pero el ambiente era realmente bueno. Se acercaron en la barra y pidieron sus copas.

Estuvieron poniéndose al día ya que durante toda la semana no habían hablado mucho, hasta que Lanie captó una vista.

- ¡oooh mira ese tío! está buenísimo y me está mirando – dijo Lanie captando la vista de un hombre de tez morena y algo fuerte. – Es hora de ligar amiga – dijo sonriendo y se arregló un poco el cabello. - ¿estoy bien? – le preguntó a Kate quien asintió sonriendo. – Nos vemos dentro de un rato – dijo guiñándole el ojo y perdiéndose por el local.

Después de perder de vista a su amiga, suspiró y miró todo el local para ver si pasaba algo interesante ahí y se dio cuenta de algo.

Sabía que ese vestido negro ceñido a la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas, que hacía resaltar su esbelta figura, su cabello un poco revuelto, haciéndola más sexy si era posible y el discreto escote, atraía las miradas lascivas de los hombres.

El barman, un chico moreno muy lindo, le trajo su bebida.

- Gracias - le sonrío.

Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios; había muchos hombres apuestos, pero todos tenían la apariencia de que le saltarían encima si se descuidaba. Recorrían su cuerpo con sus miradas y eso le molestaba un poco.

Ella sólo quería pasar una noche agradable, disfrutar de algunas vistas y de la compañía de su amiga, aunque esta le hubiera abandonado y regresar a su casa. Pero para eso tendría que tener mucho cuidado con los _lobos_.

Se terminó su copa y pidió otra, acomodándose en el banco de la barra. Cruzó sus piernas y esperó a que el barman trajera su copa. Inconscientemente, su vista se paseó de nuevo por el lugar, captando una buena vista.

Un hombre alto y algo fuerte, de tez blanca y de cabellos castaños entraba en el local. Giró la cabeza hacia en frente mostrando sus ojos azules, haciendo que Kate se quedara hechizada frente a semejante vista.

Se paseó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente, y se acomodó mejor.

El hombre anduvo hasta la barra, cerca de ella, y pidió una bebida fuerte. Kate tuvo la suerte de poder mirarlo mejor: esa camisa azul, que hacía juego con sus ojos haciéndolos resaltar más, con la chaqueta de cuero negra y el pantalón del mismo color, le quedaban demasiado bien. Le marcaban el cuerpo discretamente, y le daban un aire arrasador.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y se reprendió ante tales pensamientos de su parte. No era el primer hombre atractivo que veía pero sí el primero que le causaba esa reacción.

El hombre volteó aburrido hacía su lado, y una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en su boca. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, y Kate se sintió bien, deseada. Curiosamente, esa mirada no la molestaba, en cambio, la hacía sentirse atractiva.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

- Hola - su voz ronca le sorprendió. Ahora mismo se desconocía, nunca se comportaba de esa forma, pero ese hombre ya la estaba enloqueciendo.

- Hola - le respondió él acabando con una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que Kate se estremeciera con ese gesto.

El barman llegó entregándole la copa. Él soltó un suave gracias y giró su rostro, clavando su mirada azul en ella. Inclinó la cabeza haciendo un gestó de despedida pero no apartó su mirada de los ojos verdes de ella mientras que se iba. Después giro la cabeza y se perdió entre la multitud del local.

Ella tampoco apartó la mirada, es más lo siguió hasta perderlo de vista. Su cuerpo tembló cuando dejó de mirarla. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esto nunca lo había sentido con nadie.

Cogió su copa y dio un último sorbo. Después cogió su bolso y se fue al baño. Cuando estaba pasando giró la cabeza ligeramente y vio al mismo hombre jugando al billar en unas de las mesas.

Sonrió de medio lado y entró al baño. Caminó hasta quedarse delante de los espejos y de su bolso sacó un brillo de labios. Comenzó a ponérselos en los labios y cuando acabó los juntó. Después se retocó un poco el cabello. Se miró al espejo otra vez y se quedó satisfecha el verse atractiva. Dio un último suspiro y salió del baño.

Se acercó hasta allí y cogió un palo que había en una estantería y se acercó hasta la mesa donde él jugaba.

- ¿puedo jugar? – preguntó. El hombre se giró y clavo sus ojos en los de ella haciendo que Kate volviera a quedarse hechizada.

- claro – dijo sonriendo haciendo que Kate por un segundo mirase sus labios para después volver a mirarle a los ojos.

Preparó la mesa y juntó todas bolas al centro formando un triángulo. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándola de que ella comenzara primero.

Kate miro la mesa preparando su jugada. Se acercó y se inclinó De reojo vio como él la estaba mirando, más bien _escaneando _otra vez. Sonrió e hizo su primera jugada.

Perfecto, tres bolas cayeron en el hoyo.

El hombre la miró penetrante pero con una pequeña sonrisa, estudió su jugada y se inclinó para tirar. La bola blanca se movió hacia los dos costados haciendo que dos bolas entraran. Poco a poco, comenzaron a dejar de pensar en la gente que había a su alrededor, centrándose en ellos. Se miraban picándose entre ellos, siempre sonriendo provocadoramente.

Provocando al otro.

Pero finalmente la partida llegó a su fin, quedando Kate como ganadora. Realmente había disfrutado del juego.

Buscó un lugar donde poder sentarse y vio un sofá de color rojo oscuro libre. Fue a por su bolso que estaba en una silla a pocos metros de donde estaba. Después de cogerlo, levantó la vista buscando a ese hombre que despertaba deseos en ella pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Hizo una mueca de desilusión al ver que seguramente ya se había ido.

Suspiró cansada y se sentó. De pronto sintió vibrar su bolso. Lo abrió y vio que le había llegado un mensaje. Era de Lanie disculpándose por haberla dejado sola y que mañana ya hablarían ya que en ese momento estaba _ocupada_. Kate entrecerró sus ojos y guardo su móvil. Si, mañana ya hablaría con ella.

- buen juego – de repente se escuchó una voz a su lado. – Realmente eres muy buena jugando – Kate se giró y su corazón dio un brinco al ver que era él. Otra vez se quedó mirando sus ojos.

- tu tampoco juegas nada mal – dijo Kate sonriendo. Un camarero se acercó hasta allí y les preguntó si deseaban tomar algo. Pidieron sus copas y el camarero se fue. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con sus copas.

- ¿y cómo te llamas? - le preguntó él bebiendo su copa. No pudo resistir que sus ojos se posaran en sus labios otra vez.

- Nikki – dijo tras unos segundos con una sonrisa mientras de daba un sorbo a su copa y se sorprendió ella misma al decir no decir su verdadero nombre. Pero ¿daba igual no? Solo iba a conocerlo esa noche. - ¿y tú? - dijo mirándolo intensamente esos ojos azules que la estaban volviendo loca.

- Rick – dijo dejando la copa en la mesa y también mirándola.

Hablaron durante un rato, muy animadamente, pero no se contaron mucho sobre sus vidas. Sólo cosas superficiales. Eran casi la 1:30 de la madrugada y Kate se sorprendió de cómo de rápido había pasado el tiempo. Ella solo tenía previsto estar un par de horas pero el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse. Mañana tenía la reunión y no quería llegar con cara de sueño.

Pero no quería… por muy extraño que sonara, no quería irse. Se despidió de él y se levantó contra su voluntad y su cuerpo, pero la mano de Rick la detuvo.

- No te vayas - su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente ante la electricidad que sintió cuando sus manos hicieron contactó y no soportó mucho más, apretó su mano, consciente de que esa sería su perdición. El deseo que sentía por él era mucho más grande que su razón.

* * *

><p>- ahmm… - Kate se arqueó hacia Rick, buscando más del placer que él le daba. El gemido femenino fue el detonante para Rick, que le arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa y también se despojó de la suya, para quedarse desnudos frente al otro.<p>

Le acarició los pechos con la boca, jugueteando con uno y masajeando el otro con la mano. Kate estaba delirando de placer, pero cuando Rick la tocó en su centro, gritó de éxtasis. Ella le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, pasando por sus fuertes brazos, llegando hacia su pecho. Con algo de fuerza por parte de ella y la cooperación de él, lo colocó contra el colchón. Recorrió con su mirada su cuerpo y después comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por el cuello, pasando por la clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho.

La mirada de Rick estaba perdida en cada curva de esa mujer. Casi no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación, pero era real, tan real como las manos que lo tocaban en ese momento. Estaba deleitado con esas extraordinarias manos que lo llevaban cada vez más a la locura.

Kate lo cubrió con su mano y lo sintió animarse mucho más, si eso era posible. Era duro. Duro y grande. En sus mejillas, su rubor aumentó ante esa estimulación visual tan apetitosa. Dios, nunca se había comportado de esa forma, ni mucho menos había terminado en el apartamento de un hombre apuesto, haciendo el amor desenfrenada y tiernamente. Era irreal.

Rick gruñó porque esas manos que lo hacían llegar al cielo eran su perdición. Si seguían así…

Sus manos se asieron a su cintura posesivamente, llevándola a pegar su espalda del colchón. Los ojos azules Rick estaban dilatados por el deseo, haciéndolos parecer de un azul muy oscuro. Kate no apartó la mirada de ese hechizante color, le pasó las manos por el cuello y le acarició el cabello que le caía en la nuca. Era una _provocación_. Lo estaba incitando y lo sabía. Pero dos también podían jugar el mismo juego.

Condujo su boca muy cerca de la de ella, pero nunca terminaba de besarla. Y con lo que le gustaban a Kate sus besos…

Besó su frente y bajó hasta su mejilla, donde plantó varios besos. Después siguió hasta su cuello, sin pasar por su boca. Y la penetró. Duro, fuerte. A Kate se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa y goce al mismo tiempo. Volvió a salir de ella y entró, pero esta vez mas gentil, más suave. Sorprendentemente, el cuerpo de ella se adaptó considerablemente al de Rick, como si ya se hubieran encontrado antes…

Mientras tanto él estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no terminar tan rápido, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Kate era tan estrecha, tan suave y tan caliente, que sentía que en cualquier momento podría venirse dentro de ella.

Comenzó un vaivén pausado, disfrutando de esa fricción. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus alientos se mezclaban. Con cada estocada, esa mujer de ojos verdes recibía una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal. La besó suavemente en la boca, permitiendo que sus alientos se hicieran uno, al igual que sus cuerpos. Definitivamente, Rick ya no podía seguir con ese ritmo, se estaba volviendo loco.

- m-más… - gimió ella.

Rick procuró hacer caso omiso ante esa sugerente petición. Si se movía más rápido, todo se acabaría.

- R-Rick… mmhm… m-más… - Kate alzó las caderas para darle a entender lo que quería. – por favor…- dijo en un susurro cerca de su oreja.

Y él ya no pudo seguir resistiéndose. Tomó a Kate de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte, llegando hasta el fondo y saliendo casi completamente.

Simplemente, esa mujer le había hecho perder el control.

Ella le abrazó a él por los hombros, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos, y mandándole corrientes eléctricas a todo el sistema nervioso del hombre. Si ella antes había sentido descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal, ahora esas descargas la recorrían desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Esa mujer se había vuelto una fiera en la cama, tan apasionada y amorosa que Rick había caído ante ella. Y él, era tan bueno y tan tierno, pero tan salvaje y posesivo a la vez, que la dejaba sin aliento.

No podía decir que lo amaba, porque eso sería mentir. Pero sí podía asegurar que ese hombre le provocaba muchas sensaciones que nunca se imaginó que podría sentir.

Le gusta. Le gustaba ese hombre desde que lo vio en el bar. Incluso, podía sonar un poco tonto, pero se imaginaba una vida con él.

Sin ninguna dificultad, podía verse sonreír cuando lo veía o cuando rememoraba algunos de sus momentos juntos. Sólo algunas cosas no era capaz de imaginar. ¿Cómo sería cuando despertaran? ¿O cuando llegara de trabajar? Era algo tan íntimo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para imaginarlo.

Una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores la sacó de sus pensamientos y la llevó rápidamente a la realidad. Rick buscaba sus labios casi desesperadamente, pero el oxígeno no les era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Mantuvo su frente unida a la de él, intentando no perderse ningún aliento proveniente de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Estaba a punto de culminar, lo sabía. La estrechez de ella le tenía casi perdido, como si estuviera flotando en otro lugar. Lo único que lo tenía atado a la realidad eran las uñas de ella que se le clavaban casi salvajemente en la espalda que seguro que luego le dejarían una marca.

La agarró por las caderas, y arremetió duramente contra ella. Kate no soportó tal intensidad de placer y se arqueó mientras se contraía fuertemente.

Rick sintió el interior de la mujer contraerse y no resistió toda esa avalancha de sentimientos que se dispararon en todo su cuerpo. Dio una embestida potente, llena energía, antes de gruñir y vaciar toda su semilla en el interior de Kate.

Se dejó caer lo más suave que pudo encima de ella, con su respiración agitada y el cuerpo exhausto. A pesar de estar cada vez más adormilada, Kate consiguió mover su mano para acariciar el sudoroso cabello de él.

Rick sonrió débilmente ante el contacto. Nunca nadie lo había tocado así después de hacer el amor, sólo se limitaban a acomodarse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Un suspiro se le escapó sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

Salió de ella lentamente, disfrutando un poco más. Kate jadeó cuando salió de ella y después se acurrucó a su lado, pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra la acomodó debajo de su mejilla. Para Rick era muy extraño que ella se instalara a su lado, dispuesta a dormir junto a él. Pero más raro todavía era que él no repudiaba su contacto; al contrario, su cuerpo lo recibía perfectamente.

Coló su mano por encima de la cintura y acarició dulcemente su espalda. Recibió un suspiro complacido de ella ante la sutil caricia. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Le gustaba que ella respondiera tan de buena manera a sus caricias. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: compenetración. Tenían esa virtud muy desarrollada entre ellos, al parecer.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, teniendo consigo en mente la imagen de ella sonriendo antes de dormir.

En ese momento, sólo eran Rick y Kate. Sólo ellos. No eran Richard Alexander Rogers, unos de los mejores agentes del FBI y Kate Beckett, Inspectora de la Policía de Nueva York. Ni tampoco eran los Rick y Kate que se iban a encontrar esa mañana en la comisaría y en la que tendrían que trabajar juntos para un caso.

No, para nada, sólo eran ellos, y eso les bastaba. Al día siguiente, cada quien encontraría la forma de explicar todo a los demás. Ahora, sólo tenían que disfrutar de su momento juntos.


End file.
